freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Jester Interactive
Jester Interactive is a Welsh gaming company set up in 1998. It appears on MTV Music Generator 2 (2001), Suzuki TT Superbikes, Super Trucks Racing and Green Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!. Background On the floor of a dark room, we see a treasure chest. Suddenly, a glowing ball of light comes out and hovers over to a creepy-looking court Jester dressed in purple with freckles on his face and yellow clothing (hat-bell and all) who is asleep. Talking in squeaky gibberish, it wakes the Jester up on the start, the camera follows the ball around the Jester (who looks like we are in some kind of filming studio with a projector running in the background) simply watches in wonder. Then, the sinister-looking Jester grumbles darkly at the ball while it hovers around still talking gibberish. The camera then zooms to the Jester as the ball stops moving in front of him. Then the Jester jerks his head back giving out an loud, evil sounding laugh then suddenly eats out the screaming ball. Then the Jester starts shaking as lights beam out his face. What follows is that the Jester explodes into a load of bubbles with only his white eyes hit the screen and roll down while the Jester's hat slowly floats down as we see the now empty projector studio fading out to a black background to reveal the Jester Interactive Logo (a pair of glaring white eyes under the yellow and purple hat with styled writing "Jester" below) inside a white outline. Logo Behavior Factor Medium to high, the sinister Jester, the darkness of the logo and the explosion will certainly scare more than a few and will be more confusing than scary to a lot of people. Category:Scary Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Video Game Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:United Kingdom Category:Evil Logos Category:Hjk scary Category:Taken From "Oliver The Curious Kid" Category:Not scary logos Category:Videos Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Help Category:Logos that not scare Oliver Category:Logos that confuse me Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Black Logos Category:Villains Category:Halloween logos Category:Logos that don't scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that don't scare Skate Lad Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Taken from "Greeny Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!" (PS2 only) Category:Taken from "Greeny Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!" Category:Logos that Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) hates/likes Category:Logos that Count Duckula likes Category:Logos that don't scare Mr. Alexander Cole Moore Category:Logos that don't scare Mr. Scatterbrain Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Turquoise Logos Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that make Buhdeuces head blow up Category:Logos defeated by Hot Wheels Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Taken From "Danny Phantom" Category:Logos that make Max run away Category:Logos that make Sim dies in old age early Category:Logos that Splaat always sees on TV and makes parodies of it Category:Super scary logos Category:I want to die Category:What Evelyn Thinks About Logos Category:What's a rusi Category:What Tom Karlsson and Julian Dominguez were fighting over uploading Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Wendy Category:Burger King Category:Wendy's Category:Evil logos defeated by Hot Wheels Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Help desk Category:LOUDEST LOGO EVER Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos that contains choir Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Logos that run amok on your computer Category:Logos that contains brass fanfares Category:Logos that contains photos Category:Why and how do these logos scare people? Category:How annoying Category:How dare you!!!!!!? Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:What's a rush Category:Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Taken from "Pingu" Category:Taken from "Shin Chan" Category:FINNBROSS ONLY ALLOWED Category:THX Category:Awesome logos Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... Category:Oh my god who cares. Nobody cares about this Category:Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Category:Ahhhhhhh Category:Logos that make The Loud House kids cry Category:Not defunct Category:Logos that I like Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:SUPER DUPER ULTRA MEGA NIGHTMARE LOGOS Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Happy Halloween everyone! Category:Logos that scare Roblox Noob Category:Logos that scare noob Category:Clarence Jeff and Sumo saw this on a vhs at Rental World Category:Smokin Oken's fear Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Pa Grape Category:Logos that scare Mr.Lunt Category:Logos that scare Mr.Nezzer Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Do you worst! YOU RETARDS! Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un